A laundry treating apparatus may be an apparatus for washing clothes, an apparatus for drying clothes, or an apparatus for performing both washing and drying of clothes. A dishwasher may be an apparatus for removing foreign matter from dishes by spraying water onto objects to be washed such as a tableware. An oven may be an apparatus for heating cooking materials such as food and bakeware.
A laundry treating apparatus for washing clothes may include a tub for storing water, a drum rotatably provided in the tub to store clothes, a motor for rotating the drum, a water supply valve for controlling a channel through which water is supplied to the tub, and a drain pump for draining water stored in the tub. A laundry treating apparatus for drying laundry may include a drum for storing clothes, a motor for rotating the drum, and an air supply portion for supplying heated air to the drum.
A dishwasher may include a tub for accommodating an object to be washed, a spray arm for spraying water to an object to be washed, a pump for supplying water to the spray arm, a heater for heating the water supplied to the pump, and a drain pump for draining water stored in the tub. An oven may include a heater for heating a space for accommodating an object to heat such as a cooking material and a fan for circulating or discharging air from the space in which the object to heat is accommodated.
In some cases, the electronic apparatuses described above can be remotely controllable. For example, when a user located outside the electronic apparatuses transmits a control command to an individual electronic apparatus through a remote control terminal (e.g., remote controller, cell phone, tablet, computer, or the like), the electronic device operates according to the received control command.
In some examples, remote control of an electronic apparatus may require electric power to remain supplied to all the components necessary for operation of each electronic apparatus. In this case, when the user sends a control command to the electronic apparatus via the remote control terminal, the electronic apparatus may be operated immediately.
In some cases, the electronic apparatus may consume a large amount of standby power because power is kept supplied to the electronic apparatus so that it can be controlled from the outside by the user. For example, all the components necessary for operation of each electronic apparatus may have to be kept being powered on to receive the user input through a remote control terminal and perform operations accordingly.